Soundtrack to Their Life
by Write Love Letters
Summary: Glimpses into the story of Troy and Gabriella's, a life where the right song plays at the right moment.


**A/N:** Hello! I've decided to give this little challenge a shot. I was super bored and couldn't get any of these little ideas out of my head, I was just lucky that the songs fit the ideas that have been swirling around in my head. All of these oneshots follow the story of Troy and Gabriella. Hope you like!

**Pairings: **Major Troyella (my fave), minor Chaylor and Rylsi

**Spoilers:** Minor High School Musical 3 spoilers, if you haven't seen it yet (don't why you haven't yet considering the fact that it is ah-mazin) some parts'll ruin the movie.

**Disclaimer:** All i own is the computer these stories are written on, the hot chocolate keeping me warm, and a really lazy dog.

iPod Drabbles – 10 songs, 10 Oneshots

**Fearless – Taylor Swift**

"C'mon Gabi," smiled Troy. Gabriella looked around nervously and shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, no one is going to notice us up here."

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know Wildcat, what if we get busted."

"Why don't we just have some fun water bug?" he asked playfully.

"Uh, my dress will get soaked if we go out in the rain and we'll be late for class, and –"

Troy cut her off with a sweet kiss, "You talk too much."

She sighed and let Troy lead her out on to the rooftop. He pressed play on the radio and took her into his arms as they danced around the roof, laughing and getting soaked to the bone. Troy smiled slightly as he felt her relax and start to enjoy herself.

"Troy?" she quietly said. "This is your entire fault if we get caught."

"Small price to pay for seeing you dancing in my arms," he whispered back as he captured her lips in a kiss again.

**Shake It – Metro Station**

"Hey Kels, turn up the music," Troy called out as he led Gabriella to the dance floor.

"No problem Troy," Kelsi replied as she spun the dial and turned up the volume, her head bobbing to the sounds of Metro Station's _Shake It_.

Troy smiled as he and his teammates got showered with congratulations on their big win. "C'mon Gabi, let's dance."

Gabriella shook her head at Troy's request. "No way, am I shaking my ass in front of a bunch of our classmates Troy."

"C'mon, Sharpay and Zeke are out there, so's Jason and Martha, hell even Chad even got Taylor to dance," he said gesturing to each of their friends. "One dance, Gabi," he pleaded. Gabriella looked at him warily for a few moments before relenting and letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

**A Night to Remember – High School Musical Cast**

Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Neilson, Sharpay Evans, and Martha Cox pampered themselves as they eagerly got ready for the night of all nights. Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross all groaned at the idea of dressing up in tuxedos and dancing all night, even if it was with the girls of their dreams. Troy Bolton was on his way to Palo Alto, California. Driving to see his girlfriend and give her the prom she was missing out on. Gabriella Montez was quietly finishing a math problem in her class. Unlike many of her fellow classmates who were talking about their weekends and what they were planning on doing, Gabriella was silently mourning the fact that she was at Stanford instead of Albuquerque with her friends at prom.

Taylor and Chad met up with the rest of the group in the East High gym. All of them were chatting excitedly, gushing over each other's outfits, but all of them realized that two of them were missing. Chad whipped his head around the gym, looking for his best friend, who he assumed would be easy to find, just look for a certain blue-eyed boy who happened to be extremely lonely and downtrodden on what is supposed to be an amazing night.

"Where's Troy," Chad finally asked.

Taylor, Martha and Kelsi shifted a little until Taylor finally opened her mouth. She placed a hand on Chad's arm before saying, "He's gone Chad. Troy left for Stanford last night. He left because he wanted to be with Gabriella, he wanted to give her the prom to remember."

**Whenever You Remember – Carrie Underwood**

The curtain finally fell on Senior Year, and backstage, it was chaos. Kelsi giggled as Sharpay gave Tiara the infamous 'Sharpay Evans Speech', the sophomore cowering at her superior's wrath. She swung her head to glance at Chad toss his basketball to Zeke and then whisper something in Taylor's ear before giving her a loving hug. Finally, she cast her eye to a far corner where Troy and Gabriella had disappeared to. Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella's slim waist, their foreheads touching, the love that each other had for the other radiating in the depths of their eyes as Troy captured Gabriella's lips in a sweet kiss. Kelsi smiled as she whipped out the small camera in her pocket and clicked the picture.

Ryan appeared out of nowhere and glanced over her shoulder to look at the picture of Gabriella and Troy kissing, oblivious to everything around them. "Why'd you take the picture, I'm sure there will be plenty more opportunities to see it in person."

Kelsi shrugged as she turned to face him, "This way they'll never forget the moments of high school, the reason why we're all friends."

**Who Will I Be – Demi Lovato**

All of the East High seniors looked at Ms. Darbus as she told them what the prompt for their next and final monologue would be, 'Who Will I Be?' It sank in to all of them that their future was upon them. It was frightening to some, while others relinquished the prospect.

Sharpay scoffed at the easiness of the assignment, she already knew who she was going to be, a Star. It was so simple she actually laughed out loud at the absurdity. Chad easily knew too, basketball was his passion, his future, his life. The assignment didn't require any thought process at all. Taylor smirked to herself as she daydreamed about being the President of the United States one day; she knew she would accomplish the task, no sweat. Zeke just shrugged, all he had to do was come to class with cookies and a chef's hat, easy 'A'. Troy just smiled as he glanced back at Gabriella who was deep in thought. Troy might not have the slightest idea of what path he was going to follow quite yet, but he knew one thing about his future; Gabriella was most definitely a part of it, as Mrs. Gabriella Bolton.

**Our Song – Taylor Swift**

Gabriella giggled as she turned the volume up on the radio in Troy's blue truck. Troy tilted his head to gaze in her brown eyes as removed one of his hands from the steering wheel to take hold of her hand. There was a comfortable silence in the truck for the next few minutes until the faint sounds of_ 'The Start of Something New'_ began to play on the speakers.

Gabriella smiled happily as she started to hum along to the melody. Troy smiled too as he belted out the first stanza of the song, Gabriella quickly harmonizing with him as the song began to pick up. Both of them were enjoying each other's company and the flashback to the first night they sang together, actually the first time they met, that they hadn't realized they had made it back to Stanford.

As the last few notes played, Gabriella slowly undid her belt buckle and opened the door of the truck before Troy grabbed her wrist to give her a good-bye kiss. Then he whispered into her ear, "That'll always be _our_ song."

**Photograph - Nickelback**

Troy sighed contently as he placed the last box of stuff in the small living room of the apartment he shared with Gabriella. He watched for a moment as she and Taylor unpacked a couple of boxes. He opened the first box to find a glossy red and white frame with the words Wildcats printed in gold along one of the sides in Gabriella's neat handwriting, a photo from high school proudly inside.

The photo was one of the whole gang on their graduation from East High. Each of them was doing something else. Jason and Zeke were slapping each other on the back, Martha, Kelsi, Ryan, and Sharpay were the only ones smiling towards the camera, all of them with huge smiles on their faces. Chad had captured Taylor in a hug, both of them smiling widely. And, off to the side, Troy and Gabriella were oblivious to the fact that a picture was being taken, so they were standing in profile, her arms wrapped around his waist as he kissed her forehead. It was one of the perfect moments, captured in time. Troy smiled as he placed the photo on one of the side tables and began digging out more memories from the confines in the cardboard boxes.

**Home - Daughtry**

Troy sighed as he looked out the window of the plane, the twinkling lights of New York City glittering beneath him. Troy's fingers slid into his jacket pocket once again as he felt the wheels of the plane touch the ground. He slowly slid out the black velvet box and opened it for what seemed like the thousandth time since he bought two weeks ago. Perched in the box was an eighteen karat, princess cut diamond ring. As Troy unbuckled his seat belt, he tried to figure out what to say but he was at a complete loss.

Her back was to him, when he finally spotted her. He snuck up behind her and gently placed his arms around her, before whispering, "I'm home" in her ear. Gabriella turned; a smile graced her beautiful face before she connected their lips in a loving kiss. He gave her a small hug, realizing that it didn't matter what he said. Troy took Gabriella's small hand into his larger one and used the other to lift her head so chocolate eyes met azure ones.

"Gabriella Montez, while there are probably better ways to ask you this question, I can't wait any longer. You are the dream that has become a reality, something that I cannot live without. You feel like home. We've come a long way from secret hiding places and kindergarten. I love you so much and," Troy paused as he got down on one knee and slid the box from his pocket one last time. He opened it carefully and looked back up at Gabriella's face; tears were brimming in her espresso eyes as she waited for Troy to ask those four simple words. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella beamed widely as she nodded happily, "Yes, I will Wildcat." Troy grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger, right where it belonged, before giving her another kiss.

**Labels or Love – Fergie**

"Come on," groaned Sharpay as she pushed Gabriella into the next store. "You're wedding is in 6 weeks and you still don't have a freakin' dress."

"Sharpay, I don't think it matters what I wear," sighed Gabriella as she flicked through rows upon rows of dresses.

Taylor scoffed at Gabriella's comment, "Honey, it's my job as Maid of Honor to tell you that you are not walking up that aisle in jeans and a t-shirt."

Gabriella blushed, "I wasn't planning on Tay, I'm just saying that whether the dress is an original, designer, or something from a consignment store, what matters is that I'm marrying the love of my life, not who made my outfit right?" she asked.

Sharpay and Taylor groaned simultaneously. "Yes it does matter that you marry Troy, because you two are perfect for each other, but that does not mean I'm going to let you walk down that aisle in anything short of fabulous," exclaimed Sharpay

Taylor nodded, "I agree with Sharpay, for one of the few times. It's important for you find the perfect dress, and fast."

Gabriella sighed as she gave up the fight against her best friends and self-appointed wedding planners and went back to looking at dresses, smiling at the thought of marrying Troy in the perfect dress.

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride…"_

Those words replayed in Troy's head as he waltzed around the dance floor with Gabriella in his arms, during their first official dance as husband and wife. It was a memory he would remember forever. He knew what they had was special and he definitely did not want to lose it, he wanted to treasure the fact that everyone now knew that Gabriella was his, and she would always be. Gabriella sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, his arms shifting to hold her around her waist. Gabriella knew that the little dreams and ideas about her wedding and everything else associated with it definitely did not do the actual event justice. She felt Troy shift and looked up to see his azure eyes staring intently at her. She cocked her head to the side to ask a silent question and Troy answered by capturing her lips in a kiss.

As he pulled back he murmured, "I love you so much Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella giggled as she kissed him back, "I love you too Troy."

* * *

By the way, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Whoo-hoo no school! Reviews make me happy ;)


End file.
